Chuck Versus the Seduction
by Mali Bear's Buddy
Summary: Anyone else frustrated by the lack of a love scene between Chuck and Sarah in Chuck Versus the Other Guy after what almost happened in Barstow? This is my do-over.


**A/N: **I kind of feel like I'm cheating by posting this one. I've spent all my fan-fiction time in the _Bones _fandom so far...but I kinda needed to write something for a couple who wasn't a will-they-won't-they anymore.

After several near misses on cancellation, I found Chuck finally getting Sarah into bed to be seriously lacking. Killing three years of sexual tension in the last five minutes of an episode by fading to black? Unforgivable. I was only further reminded of that when one of my sisters gave me Season 3 for Christmas and I found myself watching Chuck Versus the Other Guy.

My imagination went into overdrive and I couldn't resist temptation...so, this is my do-over.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that you recognize. Just Seasons 1-3 on DVD.

* * *

Chuck Versus the Seduction

Paris. He'd never been to Paris before. It's a trip he's thinking he'd rather forget at the moment. Killing people in the real world isn't like shooting them in a video game. Even the most realistic first-person shooters don't come close.

But protecting Sarah was the most important thing. He knew he'd do it all over again. He'd kill Daniel Shaw without thinking twice. For her. For the woman he loves.

He sits in the posh hotel suite with it's crystal chandelier and marble fireplace. She belongs in places like this. He doesn't. The life of a spy isn't his. It's hers. He wonders now more than ever if they could ever make it work.

His fingers fly over the keys as he makes notes about what happened on the bridge. He carefully catalogues the details knowing that there will be questions. He hears the blonde in the king sized bed begin to stir.

"Hey," he says as he approaches her. He carries the laptop with him, a modern day knight carrying his shield. Sitting on the edge of the bed he reaches over her to put the computer on the empty side of the mattress. "How you feel?" he asks softly.

She pulls herself up to a seated position. "What happened?" She watches his face harden.

His brows knit in contemplation. He looks away from her eyes. "Everything's okay now," he tells her. _Liar,_ he thinks to himself. _It's not okay. She almost died._

"What about Shaw?" she asks, her face twisting in confusion.

He hesitates. _How do you tell the woman you love that you're capable of the one thing you know will tear you apart forever? Sure, there was a good reason but you've still done it. _He decides it's best just to come out with it. "He's dead." Watching her surprise he adds, "I'm sorry."

"My God. Wait." She shifts against the pillows as she attempts to recall what happened. "There was um... There was a café and a bridge and he tried to kill me." The realization hits and her blue eyes go wide. "Oh my God. You shot him."

Chuck panics thinking she's upset. "I couldn't let him hurt you, Sarah," he attempts to explain. "Trust me. I did what I had to do. But I'm still the same guy. I'm still Chuck. I promise."

She can't believe he did it. That he'd been able to pull the trigger. She knows him well enough that she should have expected him to think she'd be upset. Especially after how she'd reacted to his Red Test. "You saved me," she whispers.

Confusion touches his face. This wasn't how he imagined the situation would go. And he had definitely thought about it - a lot - while she was unconscious.

She leans forward and presses her mouth awkwardly to his. Her lips move slowly, her fingers slipping into the soft curls at his shirt collar. When she pulls back slightly, he touches her cheek, continuing the kiss.

When they pull apart, her eyes search his. The confusion melts and he beams at her. It's a genuine all Bartowski smile. It warms her and makes her feel like the woman she is beneath the spy.

Everything else around them fades. They draw back into each other. Hands caress faces. Lips touch. It's tender. But all too brief as the laptop pings to alert of a video conference.

It's the General. The pair eye each other. _It's like getting caught making out by one of your parents. _Chuck barely hides his gulp and Sarah tries not to grin at him.

"Chuck. Sarah. Excellent work. I've consulted with Col. Casey and he's brought me up to speed. I'll expect a full report when you get back to Burbank."

Sarah's eyes barely leave Chuck's. She brushes the hair out of her face and tries to hide the flush of arousal that stains her cheeks.

Chuck looks at her. _It's time to make some new memories. Time to put all the bad behind them._ "Actually, General, uh, I think we're gonna need a few more days in Paris."

"No. I want you back ASAP. We have a new mission. Last night a team of Peruvian assassins broke into the - "

Chuck flicks his eyes at the computer. Sarah's surprised that straight-laced Chuck would disregard their boss. But it turns her on. She quickly turns the computer to face away from their direction.

"Agent Bartowski? Agent Walker?" They just look at each other. "I've lost contact. Get them back."

Sarah shuts the laptop.

It's as if his conscience checked in. He looks at her. He looks at the closed computer. _Was hanging up on the boss a good idea?_ "I don't know..."

Sarah smiles at him as she cuts off his thought. "Shut up and kiss me."

_He doesn't need to be told twice._ He launches toward her. Taking her mouth. Touching her. Slipping under the covers because he can't get close enough.

Laying over her, he pauses at the enormity of this moment. A silk curtain of blonde hair splays across the pillow beneath her. She's a fantasy. She's _his_ fantasy. He knows he's not as worldly and experienced as she is.

She senses his anxiety. She feels a little guilty for her past but at the same time almost virginal. She can't remember the last time she was with a man just for the sake of being with him. Larkin and Shaw didn't count. Field agents sometimes found companionship in each other out of necessity. Her tongue snakes over his lips.

He pulls back. "Sarah, I..."

Her eyes open and she shifts beneath him. "What's wrong, Chuck?"

Chocolate eyes melt as he stares at her mouth. He searches for the words. Suddenly, all he can hear is Roan's voice echoing in his ears. _You think a woman like this could ever fall for a guy like you? Be reasonable. This is a gorgeous and sophisticated woman..._

Her fingers tilt his chin until he's forced to meet her eyes. Leaning up, she plucks at his lips. "Tell me," she says softly.

He takes her hand and turns her inner wrist to his mouth. He places a sucking kiss there, his tongue flickering over her pulse point. "Can I seduce you?" he asks, his eyes pleading for her to understand.

She shivers at the touch. She can't remember the last time she was the one to be seduced. _That's the thing about being a honey trap for the CIA. Sex is about business. Not pleasure. And definitely not emotional connection._ It's her turn to be shy.

Seeing a faint blush creep across her face he goes to work on her. He strokes the tips of his fingers up the smooth skin of her outer thigh and feels her leg move around his hip in response. Wordlessly he moves to the top button of the white shirt cloaking her body. He flicks the disk from it's hole with a smooth motion of his thumb and pointer.

Her breath catches as he repeats the tactic on the remaining buttons. When he gets to the bottom, he slides his hand against the taut skin of her abdomen. It drifts upward, fingertips moving in tiny circles that barely brush her skin. His mouth closes over a puckered nipple.

She whimpers. Her hands move from his shoulders into his hair. Her back arches. "Chuck..."

He moves to the crown of her other breast. "Sarah," he teases.

"Please..."

_Did Sarah Walker just say please? _He kisses up her chest to her neck. "Please what?"

"Kiss me," she demands, her voice breathy with desire.

He does. His fingers tangle in her thick hair as his mouth slants over hers. The kiss is hot and hungry. He taunts her, pulling back every time she attempts to take control. _This is his show._

Her fingers make quick work of the buttons on his shirt and she pushes it greedily from his shoulders.

_Two can play at that game. _He slips his hand under the elastic of the boy-cut panties she's wearing, his nimble fingers quickly coming in contact with her...

"Chuck," she moans. Immediately, her hands drop to her sides and fist in the sheets.

He grins to himself as he swallows his name from her lips with another kiss. She bucks against his hand and he uses his palm to push her back to the bed.

She tugs at his belt. He tenses when he hand brushes over his arousal. "Sarah," his tone is a warning but she's not deterred. He holds his body over hers and looks at her for a brief moment before getting out of bed.

Leaning up on an elbow, she watches as he strips off his pants and socks. Sitting up she lets the opened shirt pool at her waist. She beckons him with a curled finger and a _come hither_ look.

He smirks as he goes to her. He quickly catalogues all of his best moves. All the things he can do to please her. _Being a nerd has it's advantages._

He worships her. With his hands, fingers moving in delicate swirls over her silky skin. With his mouth, kissing her everywhere and every way he can think of. With his tongue, teasing and caressing as he drives her closer to the edge.

"Oh, God..." she moans.

He reaches over the edge of the bed and gropes for his pants as his lips find their way back to hers. He fishes for his wallet, finally coming in contact with the leather pouch. He pulls away from her mouth and opens it up. _Please be there. Please be there..._

He let's out a relieved breath when his fingers touch the foil packet. He presents her with his prize and chuckles when she forces him into the bed. He stifles a groan as her lips burn a trail over his chest until she quickly removes the last clothing barrier between them.

He let's her have control to start. He wants to see what she likes. Watch how she moves. He's enjoying just looking at her, seeing the way her crooked smile lights her face for him. Feeling the brush-like strokes of her hair as it touches his shoulder when she settles over him.

She moans. He doesn't just hear the sound, he _feels _it as she wraps around him. He sits up, changing the angle, and watching her eyes roll back at the increased friction. He kisses her. Cradles her face in his hands. He makes sure to pull back. To look into her eyes. To watch her face. To watch her pleasure building.

He finds himself drowning in the ever darkening sea of her eyes. He feels her go rigid and tucks her beneath him. He varies rhythm and pressure. He changes the depth of his thrusts. He feels like the kind of the world as she wraps herself around him, pulling him closer, dragging him in.

He feels the pressure of his own climax building. He covers her mouth with his own and swallows her moan. He carries her with him over the edge one last time and into the darkness.

He rolls to lay beside her, grinning at the ceiling as he tries to catch his breath. His hand finds hers and he entwines their fingers. He can't believe it happened. That he made love to Sarah. That he... _Wow!_

Paris. The city of love with the woman he loves. Suddenly, this has become a trip he'll remember. At least the good parts. Things just didn't get better than this. Not for a nerd from Burbank. Until they do...

She wiggles closer and lays her head against his chest. "I love you, Chuck," she whispers softly as he curls his arm around her.

_Yeah, things didn't get better than this..._

_

* * *

_**A/N: **I have a few other _Chuck_ ideas. I'd love to get your feedback and find out if you'd be interested in seeing a few more from me...


End file.
